


Arrival (Timestamp 2)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Mpreg - Clark, birthing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: The day has come … the twins have arrived.





	

Wringing the washcloth once more, Oliver leaned forward, wiping the sweat off of his husband’s brow.  Looking across the bed at Martha, he was calmed by the reassuring smile the senator gave him.

 

Clark had been in labor for over 14 hours and when the moment had finally come that their twins had entered this world, the brunette had promptly passed out from strain of it all.

 

Casting a glance over toward the bassinet, Oliver grinned seeing the two baby boys sleeping soundly.  His gaze trailing back toward Clark, the blonde pursed his lips.

 

“Come on handsome,” he murmured.  When Madison had been born, it had been a simple birth.  Though there was some pain, the brunette had never lost consciousness.  Taking Clark’s hand once again, he lifted it, peppering soft kisses across his husband’s knuckles.

 

“Ollie?” Martha asked softly, looking at her son-in-law with a frown.  She knew how much he wanted to stay there till the moment that Clark finally opened his eyes, but Martha knew that there was a certain little blonde down the hall that needed him too.

 

“Oliver,” Martha said a bit louder, getting his attention.  The blonde turned to look at her.

 

“What?” he asked softly.

 

“Why don’t you go check on Madison, I’ll stay with him, but you need a break and Maddie … she needs you,” Martha insisted.  Torn between staying with his husband, Oliver realized that his little girl was likely wondering what was happening with her daddies.  Nodding, the blonde stood, placing a kiss against Clark’s forehead.  Stopping at the bassinet, he placed a kiss upon each of the infants’ foreheads before leaving the room.

 

Navigating his way down the hallway, Oliver stopped at Madison’s door, peeking his head in to find his little girl curled up on her bed, hugging a teddy bear.  Frowning, Ollie realized that through everything, he had neglected their daughter, who was obviously scared and alone.

 

“Lovebug,” he said softly, watching her emerald eyes shift toward him slightly.  Making his way over, he kneeled down, holding out his arms to her.  Slowly she uncurled herself, sliding into his embrace.

 

“You okay?” he asked her, one hand smoothing over her back.  She nodded slowly, lifting her head to look at him.

 

“Daddy okay?” Madison asked.  Unsure how to answer that question, Oliver simply nodded.

 

“You are a big sister,” he told her, delighting in her proud smile. 

 

“Can I see dem?” she asked.  He knew how much it meant for Madison to see her baby brothers, but in the same respect, Oliver didn’t want her to see Clark in his current state.

 

“Oliver?” came a voice and he turned, his eyes going wide at the sight of Martha.

 

“Gramma!” Madison said happily, causing the senator to smile.

 

“Hello my angel, are you ready to see your daddy and baby brothers?” she asked, watching Oliver’s mouth drop open in shock.  Sensing the blonde’s train of thought, Martha nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“Can I?” Madison asked her father.  Smiling, Oliver nodded, quickly standing as he carried the four-year old down toward the bedroom.  Entering, Oliver breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his husband sitting up in bed.

 

“Daddy!” Madison said, trying to wiggle out of Oliver’s arms.  Setting her down, he watched as she made her way onto the bed.  Clark smiled pulling her into his arms as he kissed the side of her head.

 

“Hi baby,” he told her.  Settling her onto his left side, the brunette looked up at his husband and smiled.

 

“Hi gorgeous,” Clark said.  Groaning, Oliver made his way over to capture his husband’s lips.

 

“You scared the hell out of me,” the blonde told him softly.

 

“Sorry … they took a bit out of me,” Clark confessed.  Turning, Oliver made his way over to the bassinet, carefully lifting one of the infants.  Crossing back over to Clark, he carefully handed him the baby before returning get the other.  Martha couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the entire family in the bed together.

 

“Hello babies,” Madison said softly, her fingers reaching out to stroke the cheek of one of the boys.

 

“Madison this is your brother Tyler,” Clark said, introducing his daughter to her baby brother.  Madison smiled, moving over Clark’s legs till she sat between each of her fathers, looking at the infants.

 

“And this is your brother Jackson,” Oliver said, smiling as he watched her repeat the same motion on the baby in his arms.

 

Hearing the doorbell ring from downstairs, Martha looked toward the door in confusion.

 

“I’ll go see who it is,” she told them, leaving the family alone as she headed down the iron staircase.

 

“Can I hold Jacks?” Madison asked.  Oliver looked over at Clark questioningly, but at the brunette’s smile and nod, he too nodded.

 

“Okay lovebug, come sit right here,” Oliver said, moving to allow the four-year old to lean against the pillows.  Carefully, he placed the infant in his daughter’s arms.  She held him perfectly, her eyes darting up to Clark’s occasionally to make sure she was doing it right.

 

“Hello Jacks,” she said softly to the baby, a big smile emerging on her face as the baby yawned tiredly.

 

“I’m doing good?” Maddie asked Oliver, looking up at him hopefully.  Smiling, the blonde nodded.

 

“You’re a pro already baby girl.”

 

________________________________________

 

Opening the main door to the penthouse, Martha smiled upon seeing Chloe and Lois at the door.  The pair held balloons and baskets in their grasp as they made their way into the apartment.

 

“So? Do we have twins?” Chloe asked, causing Martha to chuckle.

 

“We do, two beautiful, healthy boys,” she confirmed.

 

“Oh my goodness … can we see them?” Lois asked.

 

“Of course you can,” came a voice and the trio turned to see Oliver on the stairs.  Smiling, the duo practically ran to the stairs, quickly making their way up.

 

Entering the bedroom, their smiles got even wider upon seeing Clark and Madison in bed, each with a baby in their arms.  Looking up, Madison smiled brightly.

 

“See my bruders?” she asked them.

 

“I see your brothers, sweet girl,” Chloe said, sliding onto the bed next to her to gaze down at the sleeping infant.

 

“What’s his name?” the blonde asked.

 

“Jacks,” Madison replied, causing Chloe and Lois to look at Clark in confusion.  Chuckling, Clark shook his head.

 

“Jackson Robert and this is Tyler Jonathan,” he told them, indicating to the baby in his own arms.

 

“They’re beautiful Clark,” Lois said before looking over at Oliver, who smiled proudly.  “They truly are.”

 

“You want to hold Jacks?” Madison asked Chloe, who beamed, nodding at the toddler as she carefully took the infant out of her hands.  Jackson barely acknowledged the fact that he was being moved, except for the tiny yawn he gave.

 

“Such a cutie,” Chloe said, lifting a hand to stroke the baby’s cheek.  Smiling, Clark looked over at Lois, who stood just near the bed watching the scene.

 

“Get over here,” he told her and she smiled, sliding onto the bed.  Carefully, Clark shifted his son, putting Tyler into Lois’s arms.

 

“Why hello there handsome,” Lois said, a smile emerging on her lips as the infant’s eyes slowly opened, struggling to focus on her before drifting back to sleep once more.

 

“I’ve got lunch ready downstairs, if anyone’s hungry,” Martha said from the doorway.

 

“That sounds great Mom,” Clark told her.  Handing Jackson to Oliver, Chloe turned to Madison and held out her hand.

 

“Come on sweet girl, why don’t we go eat and let your daddies have a few minutes alone with your brothers,” Chloe said.  Smiling, Madison took her aunt’s hand and climbed off the bed.  Kissing Tyler’s forehead, Lois carefully handed the baby back to Clark.

 

“We’ll see you four downstairs,” she said before joining her cousin and her goddaughter.

 

Watching the trio leave, Oliver slid back onto the bed next to his husband.

 

“Have I mentioned how wonderful you are?” the blonde asked.  Smiling, Clark shrugged, leaning forward to capture his husband’s lips.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself Mr. Queen,” he told him.  A slight noise snapped them apart as they looked down at the bundles in their arms.  Tyler had taken to sucking on the majority of his own fist while Jackson had the tip of Oliver’s finger in his mouth, his little hands wrapped around the larger digit.

 

“I think these two are hungry,” the brunette said.  Looking over at his husband, his smile faded upon seeing the serious look on the blonde’s face.

 

“You gave me a beautiful daughter … extraordinary twins … and more importantly … your heart.  I can’t begin to tell you how much I love you, Clark,” Oliver told him.  Looking at the blonde in wonder, Clark could feel tears prick his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to Ollie … I’ve always known and I love you too.”


End file.
